warrior_cats_awesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine Cats
THUNDERCLAN: Goosefeather- A big silver tom with a matted pelt. He was apprenticed early at four moons old to become Cloudberry's apprentice. He had a "gift" which was to see StarClan during the day. Normal cats could only see StarClan in their dreams. Goosefeather pushes Stormkit into the stream when the kit challenges him at Sunningrocks. The kit breaks his jaw and many, many moons later becomes Crookedstar. Goosefeather was a loyal and great medicine cat for ThunderClan. Spottedleaf- A cute mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes. Her love was Firestar even though medicine cats are not supposed to love. Firestar also loved her but they never got together for Spottedleaf died. She was killed by Clawface. She still visits Firestar in his dreams and in ''Firestar's Quest ''assures Sandstorm that she is Firestar's true love now, not her, and that she wasn't upset. She knew Firestar deserved Sandstorm. Yellowfang- A ragged, matt-pelted gray long-haired she-cat with yellow eyes. Yellowfang was the medicine cat after Spottedleaf. She was found in the woods by Firepaw and he brought food to the starving she-cat. Then she came to camp and was held prisoner. She was once the medicine cat of ShadowClan, but was thrown out for having kits even if she wasn't allowed. Her punishment by StarClan was for two of her kits to die and the third to become evil. He became Brokenstar and killed his father, Raggedstar, after being made the deputy. Yellowfang poisoned him. Yellowfang was made the medicine cat of ThunderClan and no longer prisoner. She died later in a forest fire. Cinderpelt- A dark gray she-cat with a twisted, injured back leg. She got hit by a car when she was training to be a warrior, so she chose to serve her Clan as a medicine cat. Cinderpelt was loyal even if she didn't truly want to be a medicine cat. She always took care of her Clanmates and her apprentice, Leafpool. She eventually died in a badger fight, but her spirit lives on in Cinderheart so she could fulfill her dream to become a warrior. No one knows this but Leafpool and Jayfeather. Cinderheart herself doesn't know. Leafpool- A small, pale brown tabby she-cat. She has amber eyes. She was, as a kit, quiet and nervous. She then became Cinderpelt's apprentice and became Leafpool, the medicine cat. When she had kits, which was against the Warrior Code, she was made into a warrior and her apprentice, Jayfeather, became the medicine cat. She became a senior warrior after that and was never a medicine cat again. Jayfeather- A small silver tabby tom with white, sightless eyes. He may be blind, but he still makes a great medicine cat. He had a special connection with the Tribe cats that used to live by the lake and their spirits. He could see in his dreams and he was one of the Three in the power of Three. He can read emotions and read minds of other cats. He had a brother named Lionblaze and his sister, Hollyleaf, died in a collapsing tunnel. WINDCLAN: Barkface- a brown tom with brown eyes. Barkface was a loyal medicine cat that never broke the warrior code. He died of old age and his apprentice, Kestrelflight, took over. Kestrelflight- A young, nervous tom with mottled gray fur. He has green eyes. SHADOWCLAN: Littlecloud- A mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Littlecloud is loyal and small. He believes in StarClan and had an apprentice named Flametail. Littlecloud stuck with his Clan even through the ruling of Sol. He helped persuade Blackfoot to take back his rule over ShadowClan. Flametail- A flame-colored red tom. He was Littlecloud's apprentice before dying when he got trapped under ice. Category:Info Category:Medicine Cat